


A Ghost from the Past

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Red Room (Marvel), Shower Sex, only a mention of Bucky/Natasha when she was 16.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: A stranger visits Natasha in the shower.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	A Ghost from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Shower sex. 
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.
> 
> This has a little of comic history for Bucky and Natasha.

Natasha was in the shower. She thought she heard someone, but Avengers Tower was hard to break into so she discounted it as just building noise. She reached for the body wash, realizing when she poured it, that It was Steve’s. She shrugged and began to lather her body with a puff when she heard it again. 

Moments later, a man stepped into the shower behind her. 

“ _Privet Natal'ya_ *,” he purred against the back of her neck as he put his cold metal arm around her waist. 

“ _Dzheyms**_ ,” she answered. She tried not to show how hard her heart was pounding. She had not spoken to him since she was in the Red Room. She had been only sixteen then, but she’d been no child. Being with him was one of the only things she’d done of her own accord when she was in the training facility. 

He kissed her neck and murmured several endearments in Russian. She knew she should stop him. She couldn’t seem to make herself pull away from him. She turned around and looked up into his eyes. In his eyes, she saw James, not the killer she’d fought on the street only months ago. 

He kissed her, the same wild, hungry kisses she remembered. If anyone had taught her about making love, it had been James. She had fancied herself madly in love with him. Maybe she had been. Right now, it didn’t matter. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked him between kisses.

“I wanted to see you. I remember. They wipe my memories, but I remember you. I loved you, didn’t I?” His kisses told her he remembered more than he was admitting. 

“You did, but that was a long time ago.” 

The water had wet him and she smoothed his dark hair back from his face. He hadn’t aged a day since she’d last been in his arms. She felt like she had lived a century since then. 

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the warm shower sprayed down on them. He leaned forward and sucked her wet nipples, one then the other, then moved back to her mouth. “Your mouth could drive a man insane,” he whispered as he moved her down so his cock rubbed against her sex. 

He backed her toward the wall of the shower and pressed her against it, keeping her legs around him as he entered her. She was wet and so ready for him. 

“James!” she cried out as she clung to him. 

He pushed his body against hers as he sank all the way into her. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him as he drove into her over and over. She felt like she was on fire! 

She felt his cold metal hand and his warm flesh one holding her bottom. She locked her legs for better traction, to be able to rub herself against him as he fucked her. 

He hit the perfect spot inside her with almost every thrust now. She was so close, almost there! He slammed her against the shower wall and stayed inside, his own orgasm rocking through him as he murmured her name over and over. She felt everything stop for that moment of pure pleasure when only she and James existed. She hung onto him until it passed and her heart slowed. 

He pulled back and looked into her face, then kissed her. He moved her so he slipped free then set her on the floor and turned the water off. He kissed her again and opened the shower door. 

“Goodbye, Natalia. Don’t forget me.” And he was gone, dressed and disappeared as quickly as he’d appeared. 

She knew she could never hurt him again. 

Never. 

~~~

* Privet Natal'ya – Hello, Natalia  
** Dzheyms – James (Though Yakov is the equivalent name for James)

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
